


when you're lookin' like that

by junhoism



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Era, Comedy, Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwoo, Not Canon Compliant, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoism/pseuds/junhoism
Summary: The members start out Disturb Jihoon Week, and Jinyoung receives an unexpected confession. (Or where Jihoon confesses at the beginning of a nerf war.)based onthistumblr post.





	when you're lookin' like that

It’s always suspicious when the members get together physically on a day off. They have other ways to communicate, like the ever-active katalk group or by passing each other by in the dorm. This is exactly why Jinyoung is wondering what business the group has to be gathered in Jaehwan’s room.

The winter sun was still shining. It was one of their very rare days (or afternoon, at least) off. Jihoon had gone to his company to take care of some papers, and Jisung met up with his sister again while the rest had opted to stay and rest. That in itself raised eyebrows, because this opportunity would usually not be passed up by the eager members.

Which is exactly why Jinyoung stands in front of Jaehwan’s door, listening in on the conversation being held on the inside.

“Why the hell did you call us in here anyway?” Seongwu complains. “This room contains almost two times the amount of people it’s supposed to. It’s hot.”

“Yes, yes, you can do math, very good,” Jaehwan says noncommittally. “I have gathered you all here today to propose a plan.”

“Oh boy, here we go again.” Woojin mutters.

“And this is my cue to step out. Goodbye, Jaehwan.” Minhyun says, not caring about the fact that it was technically his room too.

“I propose a plan to prank Jihoon.” Jaehwan says declaringly, and Minhyun backtracks, quietly taking a seat.

“I’m listening,” Minhyun nods.

 _I am too,_ Jinyoung thinks. He wonders why the hell his members didn't invite him for this plan. He was definitely going to be up for it. He loved playing tricks on members, especially his beloved Jihoon-hyung.

“Do you remember that time Jihoon turned really red when he did the _because the main character is you, babe_ part during class? He turned super red.” Jaehwan looks around, trying to hype the rest of the group up.

“I remember that. He was like a tomato.” Kuanlin says, cackling. He sounds so much like a witch that Jinyoung shudders.

“Sewoon-hyung, Youngmin-hyung were still there!” Cue wails from the members.

“Okay. Red Jihoon. So?”

“Don't tell me we’re gonna let him off easy,” Sungwoon says warningly. “You all messed with my skincare routine. Jihoon better get something good.”

Stifling a laugh, Jinyoung presses his lips together in memory of Sungwoon. The latter had been washing his face before sleeping, only to find his favourite facial cleanser’s contents replaced by mayonnaise. Sungwoon’s mayo smeared face was one image Jinyoung wanted to remember forever.

“Let’s spice it up like this. Do whatever it takes to make Jihoon’s face as red as possible. Take a proof shot. After a week, let’s see who gets his face the reddest.” Daehwi _oohs_ at Jaehwan’s suggestion.

Kuanlin raises his hand. “I’m down for this.”

“So it’s basically Annoy Jihoon Week?” Daniel asks.

“Or Woo Jihoon Week,” Daehwi says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “It’s Jinyoung-hyung’s chance!”

The rest chorus in agreement. Everyone ends up being in it to win it. “Loser gets dishwashing duty for a week. Winner gets ramyun cooked whenever he wants.”

Seongwu groans, remembering all the times he had to clean after the members because he lost in rock-paper-scissors. He clenches his fist. “I will not lose.”

The members disperse after that, and Jinyoung is already thinking of ways to win. He gets too absorbed and doesn't notice Minhyun trying to open the door from the other side. The door opens, and he falls with it, lying on the floor.

He looks up and smiles disarmingly up at Minhyun. “Hey, hyung. What’s up?”

 

* * *

 

 

**DAY ONE**

“No idea why everyone wanted to exclude me from this brilliant plan that is supposed to be Jihoon-hyung versus the nine of us, but okay,” Jinyoung says dryly.

“I don't know how many more times I have to tell you, hyung,” Daehwi rolls his eyes, “Jaehwan-hyung sent us each a message to meet in his room. You just skim through yours, so that's your fault.”

Jinyoung pouts, and from across the room, Jihoon’s ears start to turn pink. Jinyoung sighs. “I don't know why my own best friend would do this to me,” he laments.

“Who's your best friend?” Woojin asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Not any of you, obviously.”

“What’s your tactic, anyway?” Woojin motions at Jinyoung. “We’re all working separately this time. You won’t have the spawn of satan on your side.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Sungwoon shouts from the other side of the room, casually interrupting his conversation with Minhyun.

Woojin grins, waving at Sungwoon. “I didn’t say a single name, hyung. If the shoe fits, feel free to wear it.”

“Eh, I’ll see what type of nonsense you all will put out first,” Jinyoung shrugs. “I think Daehwi will lose for sure.”

As if on cue, Daniel walks into the room with only a pair of pants on. The entire room, ten members and managers included, all turn to stare at him. Yet, he doesn’t pay all the shell-shocked looks any mind, eyes solely on Jihoon.

“What do you think, Hoon-ah? Is hyung’s workout and diet effective?” Daniel asks, flexing his arms and tensing his abdominal muscles.

True, Jihoon wasn’t quite straight. He wasn’t immune to hot bodies from either sex, and more often than not, found himself blushing at racy situations. This was pretty low on that racy spectrum, but it definitely was… something.

Unfortunately for Daniel, the look on Jihoon’s face was nothing short of horrified. His face was pretty pink, though, so Minhyun snaps a picture out of pity for Daniel’s terrible attempt. “Hyung,” Jihoon says, finally looking away.

Daniel was childish enough not to notice the entire room’s second-hand embarrassment, and Seongwu ushers him out, grabbing his own jacket and thrusting it at Daniel. “When we said you can woo Jihoon, we didn’t mean you, you dumbass!”

“I thought you were into guys too, hyung,” Daehwi pipes up after everyone reaches a non-verbal consensus to not speak of that ever again.

Jihoon makes a face, but nods. “Niel-hyung’s like my brother, that’s gross.”

“Bet you wouldn’t say that if it was Jinyoung-hyung,” Kuanlin mutters under his breath. “There’s nothing brother-like about the way you look at him.”

Daehwi, within earshot, bursts out laughing. “Damn, I never knew your Korean got this good, Kuanlin-ah.”

 

* * *

 

 

**DAY TWO**

Jihoon wakes up to the sound of a shutter doing off at a hundred miles per minute. He cracks open an eye to see Jaehwan peering over him, cackling like a madman. The memory of Jaehwan cackling as he smeared lipstick on Minhyun’s face hits Jihoon, and he shoots up in alarm.

His first instinct is to touch his precious face and see what concoction Jaehwan had put on it, but when he draws his hand away, he finds nothing. “What did you do,” Jihoon says flatly, not even bothering to phrase it like a question.

Jaehwan laughs even louder, drawing the members like a chorus frog would to its potential mates. Jihoon grimaces at the metaphor, and Minhyun opens the door to his room and badly suppresses his laughter.

Sighing, Jihoon gets up and trudges to the bathroom down the hall. The rest of the members giggle upon seeing him, and he quickly shows his fist, and Sungwoon backs down immediately. Before he goes into the bathroom, he catches a glimpse of Jinyoung, whose expression is schooled into something unreadable.

He looks into the mirror, and sees his face drawn on in a literal hot pink. He should have known. Jaehwan’s style was rotten, unoriginal. Washable face markers, really?

He grabs his facial wash - not forgetting to test out its contents - and starts scrubbing. This was definitely going to take a while. He internally curses Jaehwan, and heaves another sigh.

Sometimes, he really hated his hyungs.

The day goes on, continuous practice filling up their time. No one tries any funny business while the dance trainer is around, and Jihoon is thankful. He’s kind of caught on, that he’s their latest project. He gets that the members are probably bored out of their minds, wanting to find something to do aside from tireless practices.

So he lets it go.

They get back to their dorm, Kuanlin rushing into the bathroom before Sungwoon can call dibs. The members groan collectively. Kuanlin always took _forever_. Daehwi sneaks into Jihoon’s room, lying down in all his disgustingly sweaty glory.

Well, that was one way to get a little shut-eye without getting your own bed dirty. Jihoon stays out in the living room, with Daniel, laptop out. They had a plan to game the night away, Jinyoung still considering.

Jinyoung walks out with nothing but a towel around his waist, and Daniel wolf-whistles. Jihoon’s face starts heating up, and he wants badly to avert his eyes. Jinyoung’s shoulders had gotten a lot broader, and he was still fit as ever.

Unluckily for Jihoon, Seongwu sits across from him on the couch, and he quickly snaps a picture while Jihoon tries to calm himself down. He sends it into the _Annoy Jihoon Week_ group chat, and the members start filing complaints about how Jinyoung didn’t have to do anything to win.

Jinyoung opens his mouth to say something, but gets cut off my a loud girly scream that sounds suspiciously like Daehwi. Every member runs to the source of the scream, which comes from Jihoon’s room. They see Daehwi with his mouth open almost comically, and Jaehwan dressed like the Men In Black, sunglasses and all.

He’s armed with a guitar, and starts playing Adele’s _Rolling In the Deep_. Daehwi looks confused but flattered, realizing that he was being serenaded. Jaehwan’s eyes remain shut, absorbed in the music he was playing.

Jihoon covers his mouth, chuckling at it all. “I didn’t know Jaehwan-hyung had the hots for Daehwi.”

“As far as I know, he doesn’t,” Jinyoung says, smirking. “This was for you.” They look at each other, sharing a private smile. Then Jinyoung looks caught, tearing his eyes away. Sungwoon secretly takes a picture of Jihoon’s face, which had reddened considerably.

 _Loverboy’s whipped. Knockdown by Jinyoung again_ is the attached caption, the picture quickly sent to the chat group.

Jihoon sighs. He hadn’t gotten a proper moment to interact with Jinyoung these days, and it kinda felt like Jinyoung was avoiding him.

They’re captivated by Jaehwan’s soulful rendition, at the moment, and Daehwi looks positively gone. “Aw, hyung, I didn’t know you were interested in me!”

Jaehwan looks scalded, opening his eyes to Daehwi’s open admiration. He hears Kuanlin’s energetic whooping and the members’ encouraging applause. Jisung looks teary-eyed.

Jaehwan flees, but Jihoon laughs so hard his face goes strawberry red from the lack of oxygen, so he considers it a win. (Jinyoung is the one who snaps the photo, and he keeps one copy for himself.)

 

* * *

 

 

**DAY THREE**

Seongwu tries to recreate KBS’ Gag Concert. He enlists the help of Jinyoung, Minhyun, Daniel and Kuanlin - to which Jaehwan can't help but complain, “Minhyun-hyung’s jokes aren't even funny!”

And Seongwu doesn't even spare him a glance as he replies, “Take care of your own pranks first.”

It’s done with invitations and everything, and Seongwu somehow bribes the dance instructor to let them off early. There's a makeshift stage with a clothes wire and clothes clipped on it acting as a curtain. But, no matter how high-budget the production is, there was a reason why certain running gags came to an end.

The concert itself goes terribly, and Jinyoung deems Seongwu not-that-funny.

In the end, the entire process exhausts both producers and watchers so much that Jihoon can't even laugh or get angry about how his time was wasted. Once it’s over, the viewers just clap insincerely and retreat to their rooms. Jinyoung, Daniel and Kuanlin, too, slink away when Seongwu isn't looking.

When he emerges from the makeshift dressing room, everyone has gone and all that’s left is the remains of his broken heart. Seongwu honestly wants to wail really loudly, but he’s afraid of the neighbours, so he gives Minhyun the puppy dog eyes. Minhyun relents easily.

“I always knew I could count on you, Hyun-ah.”

“You mean you know exactly how to coerce me into doing things like this with you.”

They figure that everyone’s asleep and decide not to ask for their help and just clean up. When Seongwu returns to his room, though, he finds Daniel and Jihoon still up playing games and lets out a shriek.  
“Daniel, you ungrateful brat!”

 

* * *

 

 

**DAY FOUR**

Jinyoung wakes up at an ungodly hour, being shaken awake by a gentle - nope, that was definitely vigorous shaking, now - Kim Jaehwan. “I’m up, I’m up,” he mumbles, sitting up. “What is this even for?”

“I thought you’re trying to put the finishing touches to your plan, Jinyoung-ah,” Minhyun says, holding Jinyoung’s head up as the latter tries to wake himself up. Jaehwan quickly pulls Minhyun up, leaving Jinyoung to topple over back on his bed.

He can’t do anything but groan. “I’ll be right there.”

Right there translates to twenty minutes more, and Seongwu eventually comes over to whisper-shout, “Jinyoung-ah. Jihoon’s gonna wake up at the rate you’re going. We have to plan now.”

When they all assemble in the kitchen, everyone bringing their blankets and Daniel even with his pillow, Sungwoon is still nowhere to be seen. “Ah, that hyung, really. He complains that we all take too long then disappears.” Jaehwan says under his breath.

“You were saying?” Sungwoon asks, appearing right behind Jaehwan, breath ghosting over Jaehwan’s neck. Jisung quickly covers Jaehwan’s mouth, which opens in preparation for a scream.

“Let’s get this plan on the road. But wait - Jisung-hyung, I thought you didn’t want to participate.” Jinyoung says, eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t.” Jisung sniffs, and Daniel jeers. “I’m here to make sure you all don’t destroy the dorm.”

The rest look skeptical, but let it go. Planning goes for another hour, until they’re rudely interrupted by a furious yell, and Sungwoon shoots up, running. “That sounds like rage-quit Jihoon, and that’s my cue.”

The rest of the members, sans Jinyoung, start getting up, too, curiosity getting the better of them. They poke their heads into Minhyun-Jaehwan-Kuanlin-Woojin-Jihoon’s room, to see the walls completely covered in pictures of crying pre-debut Park Jihoon (G-Dragon nicely cropped out). Even Daehwi runs in from where he was composing in his room.

Every person in the room, apart from Jihoon and Sungwoon, leave their mouths open in awe. “Sungwoon-hyung, truly genius.”

The aforementioned looks smug as he films Jihoon, whose face had easily turned into a firetruck red. Jihoon tears down the pictures, not caring about the paint. _Sungwoon will pay for that,_ he thinks angrily. Then Jaehwan looks up, and starts laughing, ultimately collapsing onto the floor in fits of giggles.

The ceiling has crying Jihoon, but face caked with dirt for the drama.

Jihoon looks like he’s on the verge of tears, and Sungwoon starts looking mildly terrified. “HA SEUNG-UUUUUUUUUUUUN!”

Needless to say, no one tries any more funny business for the rest of the day. Sungwoon finally leads the leaderboard, although money is extracted from him for 1) the paint that came off with Jihoon’s rage and 2) Jihoon’s heart pain.

(Jihoon realizes later that Jinyoung hadn’t bothered to check up on him, and his heart sinks a little more, if that was possible.)

 

* * *

 

 

**DAY FIVE**

“Morning until night is packed with schedules.” Minhyun announces, like he’s the leader, but everyone’s too exhausted to say anything. Various grunts of acknowledgements are heard, and he continues, “Jinyoung, you’ll be joining Jaehwan, Daniel and I for your first personal variety!”

Jinyoung gasps and the rest of the members cheer. “Fucking finally,” Jihoon breathes. He wants to be completely happy for Jinyoung, but it means another day where he can’t sit down and talk to Jinyoung. He wasn’t exactly sure where Jinyoung’s avoidance or awkwardness stemmed from - he definitely was someone Jinyoung was comfortable with, after all.

He just wanted to end all the tense atmosphere and go back to the way they were.

Filming with Seongwu means one thing - either a bad reinvention of the ʲᵉºʲᵃⁿᵍ™ or egging Jihoon to do the kkukkukkakka aegyo. If Seongwu were a better man, he’d skip the sexy version of ʲᵉºʲᵃⁿᵍ. But since he’s not a Better Man, he even positively manipulates the conversation to make Jihoon himself do the sexy ʲᵉºʲᵃⁿᵍ.

Dorm Jihoon seethes in how easily it turns to him, but ʲᵉºʲᵃⁿᵍ Jihoon basks in the attention and does it anyway. He takes it as Seongwu’s way of disturbing him, and ignores the coos from the members. He sighs. It was gonna be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

**DAY SIX**

Filming continues until well into the night, and on the way home, Seongwu keeps the mood light by blasting (and badly lip-syncing to) _Congratulations_. The members busy themselves with phones and gossip, until they roll back home.

Unsurprisingly, they reach home earlier than Minhyun-Jaehwan-Daniel-Jinyoung team, and the members start filing back into their respective rooms. A sinking feeling compels him to stay in the living room and wait.

Some two hours later, the other members pile into the dorm, Minhyun carrying a large black trash bag. (Totally not suspicious.) Daniel’s laugh jolts Jihoon out of his impromptu nap, and he sits up and quickly wipes the drool off his chin.

Jaehwan eyes Jihoon but scurries into his room, Minhyun already there. Daniel, too, barely looks at him before retreating to his room. Jinyoung toes his shoes off, entering last, and Jihoon sees no better opportunity than now.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greets him, smiling. “What’re you doing out here?”

“Waiting for you,” Jihoon confesses. He keeps his voice now for fear that if it went even a little above range, Jinyoung would run.

“Look, Jinyoung-ah, I don't know what I’ve done wrong for you to avoid me like this but.” He gulps, barely registering the rough rustling coming from the rooms. “I really want us to go back to normal. You didn't even come to see me when I made all that racket yesterday, and I.”

“Hyung,” Jinyoung starts carefully, but Jihoon cuts him off with a raised hand.

Jihoon closes his eyes. “I want to tell you that I feel this because I like you. More than a friend or younger brother. I _like_ you.”

“Uh, Jihoon-hyung?” Jinyoung’s voice is pleading, but Jihoon shakes his head.

“I figured you might be even more burdened by what I feel, but I wanted you to know. I hope you aren't actually avoiding me, but I won't blame you if you start after this--”

“No, hyung, you don't _understand_ ,” Jinyoung’s eyes flicker to behind Jihoon, and the older takes a deep breath.

“No, Jinyoung-ah, you don't understand. I really do like you, and if there was anything I did wrong, if there's anything I can do to amend it-”

“Hyung, duck!” Jinyoung shouts, pushing Jihoon down, and the latter falls backwards.

Like an action movie, he sees something barely brush against him before smashing into the wall and falling onto the couch. It’s a nerf gun bullet.

“Bingo.” Ong Seongwu, Jihoon should’ve known.

“Isn't it bullseye?” Minhyun asks, a similar nerf gun in hand.

“Oh yeah, that too, I guess.”

Turning back to Jinyoung, confused, Jihoon can't help but notice their compromising position. Jihoon lies on his ass with his elbows locked to support his upper body. Jinyoung basically drapes over him, hands poised on Jihoon’s chest. Jihoon just hopes Jinyoung can't hear his erratic heart. Without a doubt, his face was already flaming red from the close proximity.

(He also kinda hopes that Jinyoung _can_ hear his heartbeat, as a testament to his feelings.)

“You weren't listening, hyung,” Jinyoung chides, slapping Jihoon’s chest before scrambling off him. “I was going to tell you that I’ve been busy planning so I haven't actively gone to see you. Didn't want to spoil the surprise.”

“Surprise?” Jihoon asks dumbly.

“Gather round, little shits!” Seongwu calls out, and the members run out yelling. They hold nerf guns of different sizes and lengths, looking like children in a candy shop. The truth wasn't far from that.

“Except for you, Daehwi, we love and appreciate you. But especially you, Jaehwan. Screw you.” Seongwu narrows his eyes, then straightens when Minhyun smacks his head. “Okay. We are gathered here to commence the WanNerf One Games!”

“Totally not sponsored by the way,” Daehwi whispers.

“Here are yours, WinkDeep.” Minhyun throws them matching guns, similar to the ones Jihoon had used during Wanna One Go Zero Base.

“Isn't this…?” Jihoon trails off, eyes sparkling in excitement.

“Don't ask. There was a lot of bribery and aegyo involved. Just thank Minhyun. We got the guns and cameras thanks to his god sent looks.” Seongwu says, gesturing grandly at Minhyun, who bows.

“Cameras?!”

“Yeah. For memories and monitoring in case someone plays dirty. So yeah, sorry Jihoon, we all get a copy of your confession.” Woojin butts in, flexing. “But you were truly a man.”

As if it weren't physically possible, Jihoon turns even redder. “I think we’ve beat the Hands On Me moment already.” Daniel whispers to Jisung, who nods.

“So the teams are WinkDeep, Brand New, Ninety-Six line and Jisung-hyung and I.” Seongwu announces. “I mean, it would’ve been OngHwang but someone backed out.”

“I have trauma, okay!” Minhyun says defensively.

“Anyway,” Seongwu continues as if he hadn’t heard Minhyun, “Three strikes and you're out. The devil will be monitoring you, so play by the rules. Kuanlin’s our referee, as usual.”

“Hey! I heard that!” Sungwoon calls out from his room.

“Why does he sound like we’re gonna play baseball?” Daniel asks Daehwi, who shrugs.

They get into formation, Jihoon slipping on his special goggles.

“Oh, by the way,” Jinyoung says, offering Jihoon a half-smile, “I like you too. And I hope you enjoy this. Everything I’ve been doing has been for you, after all.”

How the hell Jinyoung expects Jihoon to play when he received words like that unexpectedly is a mystery. Jihoon takes the words as motivation and makes sure to aim and shoot his best.

Like the last time, Jihoon dominates the game. Jisung and Jaehwan are easily eliminated, their skills from Zero Base stagnant. Daehwi and Woojin, having teamwork surpassing both years and companies, make a formidable team. Jihoon finds himself in a tight spot, finding it difficult to get a clear shot of either Brand New boy.

“UWAH!” Seongwu wails, and Minhyun glances at him. “My gun broke again!”

No one pays him any attention, and Sungwoon has to forcefully pull him out from sabotaging the rest of the players. Seongwu and Jisung team are the quickest losers.

Daniel proves to be a worthy opponent, childish competitiveness getting the better of him. However, the lack of a teammate overpowers his newfound nerf skills, and he finds himself cornered.

Jaehwan yells at Daniel when they lose.

Kingsman is a movie Jihoon loved, and guns have been his companion. That is, if he were in an alternate universe. In this one, that translates to him being ambitious and trying to snipe Woojin.

His attempt fails, and with Jinyoung ousted by a merciless Woojin, he surrenders.

The fun he had and the sound of Jinyoung’s laughter ringing in his head is reward enough, though. (So are the cuddles Jinyoung gives him as consolation. Those make the loss absolutely worth it. When Jihoon realizes that this will become his every day, he smiles wider than ever.

“Why’re you grinning like that?” Jinyoung asks, voice uncharacteristically soft.

“Because I have you, and that's every reason to be happy.”

“Cheesy hyung.”

“Says the one who prepared this entire game for me to not suffer so much as the members shit on me.”

They end up falling asleep, curled together on the couch. Minhyun comes at the quack of dawn to throw a blanket over them, but not before taking a few pictures of his own. Jihoon’s face is a flushed pink, barely coloring his cheeks.

 _Jinyoung is truly the winner amongst us,_ Minhyun sends with a picture to the Annoy Jihoon Week group.

Daehwi responds with a string of skull emojis and _Jihoon-hyung’s confession was gold though. I’ll edit it and send it by the end of today. The cameras can be returned to the Zero Base writers later._

 _Eh, I’m not sure if I want to return it at all,_ Minhyun replies back. _They deserve the loss, especially after sleeping on me for years._

Everyone's too terrified to send anything back after that.

 

* * *

 

 

**DAY SEVEN**

Woojin leads the scoreboard, with Jihoon’s face after knowing his confession was taped being the reddest so far.

Jinyoung wants to complain or call bullshit, because there was no one who could make his Jihoonie-hyung as flustered as he could. Jihoon buries his face in Jinyoung’s neck, his hair tickling Jinyoung. “Let it go, Jinyoung-ah.”

And because he’s whipped, he does.

The emerging victor of Disturb Jihoon Week ends up being Minhyun, though, because Minhyun is a scary asshole who knows every member's weakness. Rumor had it, when he was done extracting information from you, he’d start refusing the favors you asked him. (But you didn't hear that from Jonghyun.)

The week-long torture ends with a bang like this:

Minhyun sets up a tripod directly across where the kitchen sink is. Daniel gives him a curious look, and he replies with a curt “For science.”

The members start stacking their plates, done with breakfast. Jihoon ends up on dishwashing duty according to their latest rock-paper-scissors game, and Jinyoung offers to wipe the dishes beside him.

Determined, Minhyun walks up to beside Jihoon, tapping him on the shoulder. Jihoon turns, ending up facing the camera, and gives him a confused look.

Minhyun shares a knowing look with Jinyoung, before he leans in and presses his lips to Jihoon’s cheek.

So. Minhyun kisses Jihoon’s cheek.

Cue all the scandalized gasps from the members.

“THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND!”

It’s Seongwu, predictably (or unpredictably), who shouts. Jinyoung sighs and mutters, “I could say the same." He shoots a glance at Jihoon. 

“Boyfriend?” Sungwoon asks incredulously. “Since when?!”

“Since like… forever?” Seongwu says, grabbing Minhyun by the wrist and nagging at him like a mother. Oh how the tables have tabled.

At the sudden contact with a face Jihoon really likes, his face had heated up and burned even redder than previously. This was reminiscent of how jittery he had been during the Hongkira relay, and he curses Minhyun for being so observant.

Daniel still blinks at the entire happening, reeling from its events. “What. Just. Happened?”

“Revelations, revelations?” Woojin says hesitantly.

“Minhyun-hyung won, I guess.” Daehwi says, as Jaehwan’s timer signalling the end of the week starts blaring. It’s yet another! Adele song, and Jaehwan flinches. “And Daniel-hyung is the ultimate loser.”

“Nooooooo,” he whines. “I hate this!”

“Not as much as Jihoon-hyung does, look at him.” Kuanlin beckons at Jihoon, who stands frozen, still clutching his cheek in shock.

“It’s over, though, right?” Jihoon asks, desperate. The rest of them nod, and he releases a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

“Okay,” Jaehwan says, in a tone of voice the rest recognize as The Mischief Voice. “Who wants to prank Minhyun-hyung next?”

“Count me out,” Sungwoon says, taking his mug and stepping out of the kitchen. “I was so scared when he asked whose socks it was on the table. Never again.”

“Me too,” Daniel says. “I don't think I want to be on cleaning duty any more than I already am.”

“If Niel-hyung’s not doing it, then it’s no fun,” Kuanlin complains. “I’m not doing it either.”

Daehwi and Woojin shrug and leave, too, in answer. Jaehwan stands there, bewildered. “Guys?! Eh, you two! Winkdeep!”

Jinyoung and Jihoon huddle together at the sink, suddenly caught up in doing the dishes again. “Fine, I’ll do it myself.” Jaehwan huffs, and leaves the kitchen.

After checking that the rest of the members finally left them alone, Jihoon flicks a little soap at Jinyoung, who blows a bubble at Jihoon in the stead of a kiss. Jihoon eagerly grabs the bubble and places his hand over his heart. “In my heart it goes.”

“I’m starting to think you made that aegyo for me,” Jinyoung jokes, placing the last of the plates away.

“I kinda did, I just didn't know it yet, I guess.” Jihoon beams at Jinyoung, who shakes his head and pulls the older for a hug. “My shirt is getting wet, Jinyoung-ah!”

So yeah. Minhyun might have won Disturb Jihoon Week, but Jinyoung definitely won the most. Especially now that he really had Jihoon’s heart.

(By the way, Daniel falls sick during the week so by default, as the second lightest shade, Jaehwan ends up doing the dishwashing punishment. It goes without saying that Shitting on Minhyun Week gets cancelled.)

**Author's Note:**

> #getridofwritersblock definitely one of my less sane works. self-edited at 2am so lmk any writing errors, etc. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! thank u for reading ♡ 
> 
> As usual [@neomuverymark](twitter.com/neomuverymark) on Twitter.


End file.
